Thermal power plants, factory production lines, buildings, large air-conditioning facilities, and the like, have an enormous number of apparatuses of various sizes, components, piping, and the like.
In such a plant, in order to ensure proper operation, it is necessary to detect abnormalities, perform power-saving operation, perform conservation and maintenance, and send maintenance workers or the like to a fault site at the time of a fault.
Therefore, conventionally, for the purpose of the ensuring of proper operation of a plant mentioned above, or the like, various types of inventions/suggestions have been made.
For example, in order to perform proper operation of a plant, an operator monitors and analyzes plant status data, and regulates the operating status on the basis of the analysis result.
In addition, a device detecting abnormalities from working situations of a plant (Japanese Patent No. 4402613) or a device detecting a sign of an abnormality and making an adjustment (Japanese Patent No. 4056232) have been suggested.
In addition, there is telemonitoring using Internet technologies for the purpose of power-saving plant operation (Japanese Patent No. 3455681, Japanese Patent No. 3637331).
Further, a system assisting establishment of a conservation plan of an apparatus or piping has been suggested (Japanese Patent No. 4326223).
Conventionally, such a technique is used to make a maintenance plan and carry out inspection.
Furthermore, when an abnormality of a plant is found by telemonitoring, an observer reports the situation to a maintenance worker, and the maintenance worker rushes to the plant, inspects the situation, and carries out repairs or the like.